The present invention relates, in general, to an illuminated kaleidoscope device and, more particularly, this invention relates to an illuminated electronic kaleidoscope device having substantially symmetrical groups of lights flashing in an apparently random manner.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, kaleidoscopes were generally well known in the prior art. These prior art type kaleidoscopes usually employ two or more mirrors which are mounted in an angular relationship to provide a plurality of symmetrical images. A typical kaleidoscope consists of a tube like member having a pair of angled mirrors. A viewing -port is disposed at one thereof and a chamber containing a predetermined plurality of bits of colored glass is disposed at the other end thereof.
An electrical kaleidoscope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,478: titled xe2x80x9cKaleidoscopexe2x80x9d. This kaleidoscope is a tube having angled mirrors. A view port is disposed at one end thereof, and a display of flashing lights is disposed at the other end thereof.
The present invention provides a display of lights having a predetermined plurality of intersecting mirror axes, or mirror planes. It consists of a predetermined plurality of sets of lights. All the lights in the set having symmetry according to the mirror axes or planes. All the lights in a set are simultaneously turned on and off by a predetermined energization system. Additionally, the sets may be turned on and off independently and they may be turned on and off in an apparently random manner, or in accordance with an acoustic signal.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide an illuminated electrical display device having a predetermined plurality of symmetrically placed lights which flash in at least one of a random and a pseudo random fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substantially continuously changing planar electronic kaleidoscope device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic kaleidoscope device which has a relatively simple circuit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated electronic display device having lights which will flash in accordance with the beat of ambient music.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated electronic display device having colored lights flashing in accordance with ambient music and in which the colors of the lights will depend on the pitch of the music.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated electronic display device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated electronic display device which is relatively maintenance free.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated electronic display device which is relatively simple to operate.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been described in some detail above, it should be obvious that various additional objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.